fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Viripotens Kingdom
Viripotens (全能, Zennō) which is often referred to by its citizens as The Almighty Land (地の全能, Chi no Zennō), is a large island continent located south from Ishgar, in fact, slightly larger than Ishgar itself. In the other two known continents (the two being previously mentioned Ishgar and Alakitasia), Viripotens is only known for its military power due to its secrecy policy and laws that it has in place, securing information about the continent within the continent, hence why they do not have a bad reputation despite the multitude of evil deeds that has been completed by this continent. Localisation Viripotens is directly south from the continent of Ishgar, and located south-west from the continent of Alakitasia. The only way of transport to get to Viripotens is through boat as there are no roads or tunnels connecting the continents that are in existence or will ever be in existence as Viripotens have no relationship with the other nations and wish to keep the knowledge of their deeds inside their own continent. The continent itself is mostly made up of a hot and dry terrain, with deserts and wastelands occupying most of the land in the country. The capital of the continent, Vires, is located towards the North and is much more developed compared to the rest of the land, there are no signs of the desert being anywhere. Luckily, the surrounding areas near the city are also developed, meaning they get a fresh and constant supply of water, unlike the rest of the continent, though these areas are mostly occupied by rich people, friends and families of high officials. Though the country is mostly surrounded by water, nobody is allowed to go near the coasts as it will be seen of a sign of trying to escape which is against the law, as you have to get any information of Viripotens erased from your memory which can only be done in the capital city of Vires. Wildlife Races Wildlife is pretty much non-existent in the kingdom due to supplies outside the capital being a bare limited, and with most animals not being on top of the food chain, they are soon turned into the supplies themselves. If the animals somehow manage to find their way into the capital, they are exterminated immediately if found to avoid any of the animals evolving to a point where they can take on humans, the reason why this is feared is due to the various magical supplements and enhancements that could take a toll on the animal for worse or better, generations down. There are of course animals who have already evolved due to the lack of supplies that can be accessed and those who have not evolved but have survived by other means. Government And Laws Government The government is currently assembled of intellectual combatants, hand-picked by the King and dictator of the country, Juntoku Vaccaro. They are all assigned different roles and are put into groups with people they have similar roles with. When one is picked to be a member of government, they are given the title of Advirisor, which resembles the word advisor with Viri take from Viripotens and added into the middle of the word. The title of Advirisors doesn't come without responsibility, advirisors are practically servants working under the king. It is said that life as an advirisor is worse than a normal citizen of the Viripotens Kingdom though most of the advirisors (despite their sharpness) are hypnotised by the wealth, fame and power that comes with this high-ranking role. All meetings are held in a building named The King's Assembly Hall that is situated close to the [[Juntoku Vaccaro|'King Juntoku's']] palace, these meetings are all over-watched by the king and it is necessary before and after the meeting to pledge alliance to the king, which may seem corrupt to the outside eye. Laws Every year, the laws are relayed throughout the continent through the use of sound and speaker lacrima positioned in different regions. They are read out by one of [[The Three Subjects|'The King's Three Subjects']], the top three mages in the kingdom that even [[Juntoku Vaccaro|'Juntoku']] himself recognises. They act as his body and brain and have the same administrative rights as [[Juntoku Vaccaro|'The King']] since all three of them are essentially second in command of the kingdom due to the vacant spot of Queen. The laws are changed every year, as they gradually become more and more outrageous, tightening border control and having full access to citizen's private lives. Of course with these changes, their comes a rebellion though this rebellion is swiftly dealt as the media is forced to only show the kingdom in a positive light with the rebels secretly yet gruesomely executed in the countryside. Apparently, the scroll for the laws is found somewhere inside of the palace, though no one has attempted to steal it in fear of the [[The Three Subjects|'The King's Three Subjects']] finding them. Military Strength The military is one of the main reasons Viripotens is known for, though the sources are obviously bias, it is said that the military strength of the kingdom is strong enough to completely wipe off the face of [[Earth Land|'Earthland']] though realistically, Viripotens Kingdom has enough military strength to take on all and most of the guilds situated in with approximately half of their original numbers declining. The Selection The Selection which has been dubbed as The Exam, The Military Exam and many others is a test all citizens over the age of 21 and under the age , both males and females have to undergo The Selection in which the citizens are separated into different groups depending on their age and then pitted to face off against each other, with killing permitted but not necessary. Once the final thousand have arose, The Selection is concluded and those one thousand people are forced to train in the military to become soldiers of war, if any of the chosen decline, their family members get tortured and maybe even killed until the chosen person agrees to work in the military. The Selection is watched over by three or four members of The Ten Commandments, the mages directly below The Three Subjects in every aspect. 'The Three Subjects' 'The Ten Commandments' Trivia * Category:Kingdom Category:Kingdoms Category:Continent Category:Country Category:Countries Category:Faction Category:Factions